Companion
by writebabe
Summary: A Story of a missed companion


****

Companion

scene one

Donna and the Doctor burst through the door of the Tardis. Donna has a candyfloss and is laughing at a picture in her hand, the Doctor is wearing a 'kiss me quick' hat and looking a little displeased.

Doctor: I can not believe you talked me into that.

Donna: (laughing) it's lovely

The camera switches to an over the shoulder shot, Donna is holding the picture out for us all to see. It is a cheesy picture of the Doctor and Donna, with a donkey in between them.

Back to a front shot of them both looking at the picture, the Doctor standing slightly behind Donna, is smiling but not as broadly as Donna.

Donna: I'm going to put this way some where safe.

The doctor reaches over her and takes it gently from her, staring at it for a moment intensely.

Doctor: I know just where to put this…

He shoots off. Donna runs after him. We are taken to on a whistle-stop tour through the tardis to a simple door. It opens into a room. The room is bare except for one wall, which is covered with photo's. We draw in closer and we see it is photos of the Doctor's companions - some black and white and some colour, some blurred others crystal clear.

Donna: Who are they?

She draws closer to the photos examining them one by on, the camera follows her eyes across the photos.

Doctor: people that I have travelled with. (non committal)

Donna: looks back at him, a little shocked.

Donna: What! All these people are like me??

Doctor: (pauses) yes, sort of, maybe…..no, Donna there is no-one _quite_ like you.(its not clear if that is a compliment or not)

Shot of his face, it is clear that he is examining the photo's too, there is a hint of sorrow on his face.

He points to her. We see a picture of a smiling Rose against a blood red sky.

Donna moves her fingers gently across the photo's, resting on the ones that interest her.

Donna : Whose that

Doctor: Susan

Donna: and that one

Doctor: Nyssa

Donna: her?

Doctor: Ace

Donna: (incredulously) Ace??? What kind of a name is Ace????

Doctor: a suitable one.

Donna looks at a few more and then we focus on a photo that is set aside from the rest someone that no-one would recognise.

Donna: and her?

Doctor: aaah…(pause)…her.

He takes the photo from the wall and holds it in his hands for a moment. He stares at the photo for what feels like a very long time.

Doctor: that is Abbie

There is a long pause. Donna looks at the doctor, who seems mesmerised by the photo. He looks very sad and distant.

Donna: Doctor?

Doctor: (starts - like he's just woken from a dream) There's a place for this.

He pockets the photo of Abbie and takes a last look at the photo of Donna and him. then places it against the wall, smiles admiring his work.

Doctor: come on then places to go and all that.

He speeds from the room and Donna hovers slightly, glancing at the empty space on the wall created by the absence of Abbie's picture. But then realises that she could get lost here and speeds off after the doctor.

Cut to the main Tardis room.

Donna: Doctor, Abbie who is she?

The Doctor is making himself busy with the Tardis controls, appearing to purposefully to be evading the question, we notice him put the photo of Abbie on the side of the controls.

Doctor: Abbie ? (pauses) oh, she's no-one.( he shakes his head, obviously trying to avoid the question)

Donna looking annoyed.

Donna: I thought there was to be no more secrets, I thought you were being honest with me…

the Doctor stops, sighs then looks at Donna.

Doctor: it's just

Donna: yes? (urgently)

Doctor: Abbie is a very long story. (pause to draw a long breath) A life time of a story.

Donna sits down close to him, her hands on her lap and stares at him.

Donna: Well, as you often say I have all the time in the world.

The Doctor smiles, and comes to sit beside her. He sits with his fingers interlocked and staring at his fingers. He appears lost for words, and does not know where to begin. But then he looks up and smiles.

Doctor once upon a time there was a girl named Abbie

**Scene Two**

The year is 1982, it is summer and we see a group of kids sitting around a blanket laughing in the sunshine. It is a sloped park, as we pan around we see that it over looks a castle and a view of a bend in the river ( fort pitt park in Chatham, Kent). There are cheers and a bottle of wine is being passed around the group.

Young man (Sid): Yo! Abbie.

A young woman approaches, she is slender wearing a tight pair of drainpipe jeans and a batwing blouse, her bright red hair is French plaited and her eye makeup in a traditionally heavy eighties style. She approaches in a slouching manner, as if she has had bad news.

Young man 2: Well, come on put us out of our misery.

Abbie sighs and falls heavily to her knees on the blanket, the group shift around and look expectantly at her. Abbie hangs her head, just long enough for some members of the group to look away, fearing she has bad news,

Abbie: 3 bloody A's and one sodding distinction! Oxford Uni here I come!

Cheers the bottle is passed around again, but just as Abbie is putting it to her lips, she freezes, staring at something behind the camera.

Abbie: (whispers) Diana - look

The woman with the dark hair and blue eyes looks up and her face drains of the little colour it has.

Diana: its him - the same bloody man that was at your tenth birthday party….

Now everyone is looking around.

Brian: who is he?

Diana: a stalker no doubt - Abbie, don't..

Abbie is already rising to her feet and storming over to a man we now recognise as the Doctor. He is standing with his hands in his pockets smiling at her approach.

Abbie: What's your problem, you a pervert or something?

Doctor: something, yes. Can we talk?

Abbie: is that like offering me sweeties….?

Doctor: no, (amused) but I am here to offer you a ride in my vehicle…

It is an obvious attempt at humour, but Abbie does not look amused.

Doctor: Come on Abbie aren't you just the tiniest winsiest bit intrigue why I am here and why I it's you I am talking to?

Abbie hovers, it is clear she is taking the bait. She glances over her shoulder to where all her friends as looking at her and him. One of the men is standing, staring intently as if he is about to wade in at the first sign of trouble.

Abbie: Ok but not here, give us an hour and then meet me on that park bench behind you. Right now I want to go back to my friends and celebrate our good news.

She turns and wanders back to her group of friends. The Doctor waves at the young man who is eyeing him suspiciously and then turns about heel and walks away from the group.

**Scene Three**

we're in the same park - the sun is fading now and the park is emptying. Parents are carrying small children home from the park and owners and dogs are slouching home. Abbie is sitting alone on a bench, overlooking the river, which is sparkling orange in the fading sunlight. She is shivering in a thin green jumper and glancing at her watch intermittently. Finally she glances at her watch, stands and begins to walk away.

Doctor (breathless, just run into shot): Abbie - wait!

Abbie turns and walks back to the bench, sitting down and patiently waiting for The Doctor to catch his breath.

Abbie: this had better be good

Doctor: Oh it is.

He pauses as if he expects her to say something and looks disappointed when all she does is stare at him with her arms crossed in an angry way.

Doctor: I am a time traveller, I have a time machine and I really need you to come with me

He pauses for a reaction, but Abbie's face is stone.

Doctor: (serious now) Abbie, there is something you must do for me, no, not only for me but for everyone…..it is of vital importance that you come with me and come with me right now.

Abbie: You disappoint me,(beat) you are a pervert and I am leaving.

She begins to rise but he grabs her arm.

Doctor: Abbie - I am serious you have to come with me and you have to come with me now.

Abbie pauses. We are left for a moment wondering what her answer will be.

Abbie: (screaming) HELP, this pervert has got hold of me.

In the distance a man with a very large rotwiller dog turns and begins to run towards them. Abbie pulls her arm free and runs to the man.

Man: are you alright love?

Abbie: turns and glances back at the bench, but it is empty.

Abbie: yes I am fine, he's gone now. He gave me a bit of a scare, that's all.

Man: Okay love, do you want me to walk you home.

Abbie takes a good look at the man she is standing very close to. The man is mid fifties, balding and a little overweight. He is holding onto Abbie in an overly protective manner, we get the impression that something is not quite right, a conclusion that Abbie rapidly arrives at. She firm breaks free from the man.

Abbie: no, thanks I just live two minutes walk from here, I'll be okay. I'll go home and tell my brother - he's a boxer you know.  
She tucks her hands into her pockets and we watch her silhouette walk up past the bench and towards home.

**Scene Four**

The same park bench, but it is winter now. We shoot round the park, a few people are out walking their dogs wrapped in layers of clothing. On the bench is a young woman, wearing a parka - her hood zipped up tightly round her face. She is staring out over the river, mesmerised by a boat sailing round the bend. A shadow passes across her face as someone sits beside her.

Abbie: Been waiting four days for you to turn up. Had this strange belly ache, thought you must be around.

Doctor: Nah, that's' more likely to be all that beer you drank the other night.

They stare out at the river, not speaking.

Doctor: been waiting a few days to get you alone too. I needed to ask you again but did not think that barging into your drinking club was the best way of doing it.

Abbie: so you've been following me around for days and only now you talk to me. I change my mind - you are a pervert.

Doctor: (smiling) so you considered that I wasn't for a moment.

Abbie hunches down the seat and looks at her toes. She shivers and does not look at him.

Abbie: I've met a pervert since I last saw you. I think I know what one smells like now.

Doctor frowns, as if he is wanting to ask what is wrong but stops himself.

Doctor: so what do I smell like?

Abbie turns and wrinkles her nose.

Abbie: Old. you smell like a cathedral tomb, musty and old. Not the nice 'old paper' smell, more like a rotting corpse.

If he is offended by this statement he does not show it. Instead he glances out over the river again. The next conversation goes on without either looking at the other, we have a shot in profile, the Doctor is leaning forward and Abbie is still sitting back in the bench, facing front. The Doctor is in front of the camera, Abbie is behind.

Doctor: come with me Abbie.

Abbie: I started my second year at Uni this year. I'm heading for a first class with honours and a brilliant career - why should I come with you?

Doctor: I cant tell you specifics, but I know that you have a great task to perform. Something very very important and that is why you must come with me.

Abbie shakes her head and laughs lightly.

Abbie: I am enjoying my life too much, I have my degree, my friends, my boyfriend and my whole life planned out. I cant come with you.

Doctor: nothing you do here matters, not in comparison to what you can do if you come with me. It all pales into insignificance to the things I could show you.

Abbie: (incredulously) you tell me my life is insignificant and expect me to come with you. (pause) Go to hell

She raises quickly and turns her back on him. We watch as the Doctor watches her walk off across the park.

Doctor: (calls after her) Same time Same place next year?????

**Scene Five**

The doctor is sitting alone on the bench. He is to all intents sunbathing. It is a warm spring day and there are sounds of children playing and general spring noises. He glances around expectantly, then smiles as he sees her approach.

Abbie has changed slightly - her red hair is bobbed and tucked behind her ears, her make-up has gone and she is looking fresh faced and smiling. She is wearing a shapeless mans jumper.

Abbie: hello stranger.

Doctor: looks surprised.

Doctor: I think that it is the warmest welcome I have ever had from you Abbie!

Abbie: well, for all your strangeness, you seem to be a constant in my life, and I should be grateful for that.

Doctor: I suppose.

Abbie stands beside him, not sitting on the bench. The Doctor has closed his eyes and appears to be sun bathing again. Abbie fidgets a little before speaking.

Abbie: so, you going to show me this time machine of yours.

Doctor opens one eye, then the other and looks surprised.

Doctor: Yes…..?

Abbie offers him her hand, which he takes and stands. They begin to walk off together.

Cut to

**Scene Six**

Outside the Tardis

We are inside the Tardis - this is the usual shot of companions walking in. The doctor holds open the door for Abbie, who walks in and begins to look around. The Doctor walks in too and watches her. It is clear from the look on his face that he thinks he has won.

Abbie: is this it?

Doctor: (slightly taken aback) What do you mean 'is this it'. It's a time machine - far superior to anything that this planet will see for millennia.

Abbie shrugs and remains undaunted.

Abbie: I just expected something a bit more impressive that's all.

Doctor so you're not impressed with a small blue box that bends time and space to have a bigger interior than exterior.

Abbie (laughing) I am studying physics, the theories are already there, why should I be surprised that someone can put it into practice?

Doctor: oh, I never asked what you were reading at Oxford.

Abbie: Physics and applied mathematics - (sadly) I could pass with a first.

She continues to walk around the Tardis, running her finger tips along the controls, though clearly her mind is not on what she is touching.

Abbie: Besides, you never ask me anything about me, you just ask me to 'come with you', or observe me from afar like I was an amoeba in a Petri dish….

Doctor: (seriously) I am sorry if I unnerved you, but I needed to keep track of you, needed to be sure you were safe.

Abbie freezes and looks intently at the Doctor.

Abbie: Why?

Doctor: because you are important….

Abbie: Why?

Doctor: (impatiently) Just because. Abbie, it would take a lifetime to tell you exactly how important you are. And even if I tried you still might not fully understand. It would be better if I could show you. Come with me. Let's us go right now just you and me..

Abbie: but that's the problem you see, that's' why I cant come. It's not just you and me.

Doctor shakes his head, not understanding.

Abbie, places her hands on her stomach.

Abbie: It would be you, me and the baby……

Doctor: (pause) You are pregnant? (He appears puzzled as if he did not expect this)

Abbie: yes, (smiling) you're the first person I've told, isn't that daft.

Doctor: don't you think you had better go tell the father?

Abbie: I was just on my way to….but then I saw you on the bench.

She heads back towards the door, opens it then shuts it and stands with her back against it.

Abbie: I don't think there is much point in coming back anymore. I have my baby and (he) already has asked me to marry him. So my life is settled, don't you see? I have what I want and I could never go with you.

Doctor: you still have something important to do….and I still have convince you to come with me, even if it takes a long time, you must come with me.

Abbie pauses, frowns as if something has just occurred to her.

Abbie: so this is a time machine? So I could go with you and do this important thing, and then come back to this moment and then live my life??

Doctor: (serious) I'm sorry Abbie it doesn't work like that, for you it's a one way trip.

Abbie looks worried for a moment. But it passes and she smiles.

Abbie: the answers still no then. Bye

She disappears out of the door.

**Scene Seven**

We're on the same park bench, but a different angle, the opposite angel so we get a shot of the wooden arches, arches that look like a church. We see the doctor sitting alone on the bench. His arms are stretched out wide and he is resting his head on the back of the bench. We get the impression that he has been waiting a while. He is fidgeting. The light is fading.

Abbie (breathlessly):hey you!!!!!

Shot of Abbie running up the hill. She is in a wedding gown, holding the skirts up around her knees with her veil trailing behind her. The Doctor smiles at her as she sits beside him.

Doctor: so its it a rehearsal or the real thing?

Abbie (smiling) the REAL thing.

They sit and look out across the river in a comfortable silence for a moment.

Abbie: seeing as you are here you might as well come to the evening do….I would have sent you an invitation but did not think the postman would deliver to a time machine.

Doctor (shaking his head) nah, it's not likely I'm family or anything?

Abbie reaches out and places a hand on his hand, smiling at him.

Abbie: no, but I do think of you as a friend, a very strange friend whose name I don't know or who's telephone number I do not have… but you are more reliable than most of my friends….and I would like you at my wedding.

Doctor: No, really I …

Before he has chance to end his sentence, she has grabbed his hand and he is being dragged off down the hill.

**Scene Eight**

Inside of a marquee. White Tent, lots of people milling around. Abbie links arms with the doctor and weaves through the people to the bar at the end.

Abbie: Brian, this is my friend. the one who travels a lot…. I told you about him.

The doctor and Brian exchange a look, it is clear from the way in which the doctor is looking at Brian that he instantly dislikes him.

Abbie: Dance with me.

Brian: (crossly) We've already danced, you said I only had to do it once.

Abbie: (tuts) - not you, him.

Before the doctor can protest she has dragged the doctor onto the dance floor, and to what is turning out to be a slower dance he takes her into his arms and they dance a respectful distance from each other, but the doctor is smiling at her.

It is later in the evening, the sun has obviously

Doctor: walks over to the buffet and picks at some of the food, he wanders casually over to where Brian is staring at Abbie, who is dancing with a small boy.

Doctor: She looks happy.

Brian: why shouldn't she be, I am a good catch.

Doctor momentarily appears very angry. But it passes and he adopts a casual chatty mode.

Doctor: Abbie is a good catch too, strong, witty, clever and beautiful….

Brian: (snapping) sounds like you wanted to marry her.

Doctor shakes his head.

Doctor: and it sounds like you didn't. You already know that all this is a lie, that she is too clever, too ambitious and too beautiful for you. Why did you just not leave her alone

Brain grits his teeth and stares at the doctor, appearing as if he is about to hit him.

Brian: because I love her.

The Doctor just smiles.

Doctor: come on, the only person you are fooling here is her. She is worth more than you, she is a woman that deserves love not duty. She deserves a life partner and not someone who will leave her at the first signs of stress.

Brian says nothing but looks towards Abbie, who is now laughing with Diana. The Doctor breaks away from the table, moves towards her, kissing her briefly on the cheek and leaves through the tent flap.

**Scene Nine**

Same park bench

Doctor: Hello Abbie

Abbie: Hello….you know what I've never actually asked you your name…

Doctor: you can call me the Doctor

Abbie: Strange sort of name.

Doctor: so will you come with me this time?

Abbie: definitely not.

Doctor: so I've no chance then?

Abbie points to a small children's playground where a young girl is being pushed on a swing by a man, who we recognised from as Brian. He does not notice the doctor.

Abbie:That little girl is mine. We've just moved into a nice house a brought a bunny rabbit. Life is wonderful, and there is no way I will leave them, my baby girl, my husband or the bunny.

Doctor: if I told you it was insignificant you would tell me to go to hell again wouldn't you?

Abbie: I'm older now I'm likely to use a stronger expletive and follow it up with a punch.

silence. They both watch the girl on the swing, who is waving. Abbie smiles and waves back, then turns to look at the Doctor, it is probably the first time she has actually studied him.

Abbie: So you're a time traveller…

Doctor: yes?

Abbie: so tell me, what will happen to my girl? Can you tell me her future?

Doctor: well, I cant read palms, if that is what you are thinking..

Abbie: don't be daft, I mean can you travel into her future - can you tell me if she will live long and be happy?

The Doctor appears troubled and stands,

Doctor: no.

Abbie: no you cant or no you wont?

The Doctor is staring at the small girl who has now come off the swing and is running towards the slide. He shifts uncomfortably, it is clear that something has made him uncomfortable.

Doctor: both, either. I just cant….

For the first time he is the first to walk away.

**Scene Ten**

same park bench. Abbie is sitting on it, we see she has been crying. She has changed, looks tired her hair has grown messy and is tied at the nap of her neck in a careless fashion. Her clothes are crumpled and she generally looks unkempt.

Doctor: Abbie?

Abbie turns quickly to him.

Abbie: just sod off will you - this isn't the time.

She stands and storms off down the park, leaving the doctor to watch her leave.

**Scene Eleven**

Abbie is on the park bench, it is winter, there is a scattering of snow on the ground and the park is deserted. Apart from Abbie. She is dressed completely in black. Shot from front we see that she is hunched up, her face pale and stony.

The Doctor comes into shot and sits on the park bench beside her, she looks up at him and tears begin to well in her eyes. He silently puts his arm around her and holds her as she weeps.

Doctor: I'm sorry

Abbie: you knew didn't you?

Abbie has stopped crying now, and breaks free of the Doctor, slightly embarrassed. She wipes her nose with a grotty hanky.

Doctor: I know lots of things about your life as it is progressing now.

Abbie: How?

Doctor: because time isn't linear - because the last time I met you was in a time ahead of this moment…

Abbie: you did not tell me?

Doctor: how could I? How could I tell you that the baby you cherished so much would be dead in two years? there aren't any words for that? How could anyone find those words?

Abbie: could you have stopped it?

Doctor: no, only you could have done that by coming with me.

Abbie: I've nothing left now - I can come with you.

The doctor shakes his head.

Doctor: the time's not right now.

Abbie: then why did you come here, if not to ask me to come with you?

Doctor: you looked like you needed a friend.

Abbie: And why isn't the time right - it's right for me. My daughter is gone, and with her my life. There is nothing to tie me here and I need ….. I don't know but I need.

Doctor: I need too, I need you to be focused. I need the Abbie who still has the fire in her, the fight.

Abbie: then you may as well stay away that Abbie is gone and I doubt she's coming back.

Abbie: stands and hovers, like she does not want to leave but knows she must.

Doctor: Abbie.

Abbie turns and looks at him expectantly.

Abbie: yes, Doctor

Doctor: that Abbie will be back, give her time.

Abbie: you sure?

Doctor: (smiling)trust me I'm a doctor…….

**Scene Twelve**

Same park bench, a shadow

Doctors voice over, as we see Captian Jack striding up the hill

"Go to her, make her feel whole, make her feel……I cant believe I am asking this of you…but make her feel wanted. Seduce her if you must, but make her come back to me..

Jack's voice over

"And there was me thinking you were going to ask me to do something difficult and dangerous - but all you want me to do is seduce a woman."

Doctor's voice over

"Abbie isn't just any woman" (defensive) "She is the most important woman in the universe.."

Jack: "Sounds like you should do the deed yourself."

there is a pause before the Doctor's voice is heard again.. "I cant shes too important I can not.."

Jack: "Easy, doctor. I can do this for you - if it is that important. I just hope she's attractive that's all"

Jack moves to the park bench and sits beside Abbie, his hands in his pocket and looks out over the river.

Jack: Lovely evening

Abbie (not looking at him or seeming to even acknowledge him): Mmmm.

Jack appears a little off balance, not his usual cocky self, and shifts nervously.

Jack: you waiting for someone

Abbie: no something, there is meant to be hordes of aliens sailing down the river to come and ravish all the single woman around here. I am sitting hoping

to get ravished as I havent been ravished in a while. (pause) You are from Him arent you?

Jack: (shrugs) so you've sussed me out. I did not think I was that obvious.

Abbie: (turns towards him and gives looks him up and down, not in an unkind way. ) Everything about you is pretty obvious. Besides this is my 'meeting strange people and alien life forms' bench. I come here and sit here at least twice a week and you can gurantee that either He will turn up at some point, or a friend or a something strange will join me for a while.

Silence

Jack: and which of those am I

Abbie: (laughs, smiles and her face changes into something beautiful) Most of them.

They both look out over the river and relax.

Jack: I was supposed to help you feel better about yourself, he asked me to come here and be your morale officer.

Abbie: That is kind of him. He's probably the only person in the world that cares what happens to me.

Jack: (frowning - reaches forward and takes her hand) No he's not.

Abbie: (snatches her hand back) You hardly know me. You're only here because he ordered you to be here.

Jack: Yes, I was asked to come here, but now….now I am chosing to stay.

Abbie: (appearing tired again) I don't know what to think any more. Everything I touch turns to dust and the **only** things that are constant are Him and everything surrounding him. (she pauses for a moment and looks out across the river) Still he has put us together but it is our choice what we do now. (she turns and looks at Jack, a smirk on her face that is somehow like her younger days, raising one eyebrow) so, what do you want to do now?

**Scene Thirteen**

The same park bench, Abbie is sitting alone, we focus a little longer on her now to give the impression that she has been waiting a long time. As we come in closer we see that she has aged. Her eyes look tired and her long hair is streaked with grey. She is wrapped in oversized grey cardigan and a pair of crumpled jeans, her trainers are old and worn.

Doctor: It's a chilly evening here. Isn't it supposed to summer.

Abbie: 'suppose to be.

The sit again in silence and look out over the view.

Doctor: (pointing) I saw that castle built, bit by bit. I could take you to see it too if you like.

Abbie shakes her head.

Doctor: so what is it this time. It cant be your degree as you dropped out of uni, it cant be your husband, because he left years ago…it cant be….

The Doctor stops talking, the sentence has run away from him and he suddenly realises where it is ending..

Abbie: (snaps) my daughter because she is ten years dead?

Pause

Doctor: I'm sorry I should not have started this sentence.

Abbie: you once told me that you knew all about what was going to happen to me. So you should know exactly why I can not go with you, yet you play ignorant.

Doctor: it's difficult to explain. The last time you saw me happens after this time, and the very very last time you will see me will happen before this moment..

Abbie: so time isn't linear then?

Doctor: no - its more….complicated than that.

Abbie: that does not help, cant you give me some insight into the wonders of time travel. I am sure that I could work out the rest myself and then sell it to the highest bidder and all my troubles will be over.

Doctor: I am not here to help you Abbie, you are here to help me…

Abbie: how? How and what is this wonderful thing that I am meant to do?

Doctor: cant tell you

Abbie: why?

Doctor: would ruin the surprise.(he's not smiling).

Abbie goes to say something but then stops herself, as if she knows there is no point arguing.

Doctor: Abbie

Abbie: Yes Doctor

Doctor: Come with me?

Abbie: No.

She stands to leave, but then turns back to the doctor.

Abbie :You took your time to come back this time. Usually it's a year, maybe two or three but it's been nine years this time. Is there any reason for that?

Doctor: (shrugs) I've been a bit busy that's all.

Abbie: too busy to try to persuade me to come with you and do this vital thing, well it cant be that vital. (with an air of finality) Goodbye Doctor.

Doctor: I will be back Abbie, but it may be longer next time.

Abbie waves in a non committal way as she walks away.

**Scene Fourteen**

The Doctor is sitting alone on the bench, the light is fading and he is looking around expectantly. But no-one comes. Eventually he gets up and walks away.

**Scene Fifteen**

Abbie is sitting alone on the bench, a woman comes alongside and sits beside her.

Sara-Jayne: It is beautiful here, I love the view.

Abbie: Yes, it is and very peaceful.

Silence.

Sara-Jayne: The doctor sent me, he cant make it this year and he did not want you to be alone. He wants me to tell you that he still needs you to go with him, and he hoped that I could convince you…

Abbie looks at Sara-Jayne and frowns.

Abbie: so you went with him??

Sara-Jayne: (smiles) yes we travelled together for some time.

Abbie: What was it like.

A look of wonder passes across Sara-Jayne's face, as if she cant find the right word.

Sara-Jayne: Fabulous. I would not have missed a second of it.

Abbie: so why are you not travelling.

Sara-Jayne: he was called home and could not take me with him.

Abbie: so he abandoned you?

Sara-Jayne: I suppose it could be seen like that, but I knew he intended to come back and one day he did.

Abbie: and you travel with him now.

Sara-Jayne: (laughing a little sadly) no, he has a younger model.

Abbie: what is it with men and younger models???

The question is left hanging in the twig light air.

Abbie: Do you regret it?

Sara-Jayne: not a moment

Abbie: has he told you what I must do?

Sara-Jayne: no, but it must be important.

Abbie: why do you say that?

Sara-Jayne turns in her seat so she is looking directly at Abbie. She is very serious.

Sara-Jayne: he is a great man, he saves lives and worlds and he has saved the earth many times. For him to chase you across the years you must have something very important to do and you must be very important to him.

There is a hint of jealousy in her voice, as if she recognises that she was never that important to him.

Abbie: well you can tell him, if you see him, that he missed his chance now. I'd already decided to say yes this time. (smiles) Have you come far?

Sara-Jayne: quite a way.

Abbie: Come on then, there is a nice pub around the corner, let me buy you a spot of dinner.

Sara-Jayne That would be very welcome.

Both rise and walk off past the camera.

**Scene Sixteen**

We are in a hospital ward. The doctor walks past the camera and we follow him down the corridor. He reaches one bed where an old lady is sleeping, sits on the bed and gently shakes her awake.

Doctor: hello Abbie

Abbie: I've been expecting you 'doctor' - its been too long.

Doctor: I know, sorry, I've been.

Abbie: busy? Arent you always busy old friend.

Doctor: yes, I suppose I am

Abbie: so why did you wait so long to take such drastic action

Doctor: so you could have your life.

Abbie: it wasn't much of a life, you could have been more persuasive or dragged me with you

Doctor: it was still a life and I could not have dragged you with me. It would have never worked like that.

Abbie: so now in the twilight of my life, when old age has crippled me into uselessness, when there is no possible way I could be of any help to you, you come to me. It doesn't make sense, but there again you never did.

Doctor: I am here at this moment as this is the one time in all your life that you can be of most use to me.

He produces a digital camera.

Doctor: Abbie I want you to talk to yourself, to be as persuasive as you can but to tell yourself to come with me. And I will take it back to your eighteenth year. I will get to you before you go to uni, before you start on that path and I will give you another chance. But it will be you doing the persuading.

Abbie: that's a very long shot, Doctor, I remember what a stubborn stupid girl I was.

Doctor: I am desperate now, Abbie, the window of time is closing and if you don't come with me soon then I fear it's all over.

Abbie: I have spent most of my academic life reading theories of time travel - you sparked my interest. But you never make sense to me. Makes me think that everything that I have ever learned is utter garbage.

Doctor: Oh it is, it will be about 4 hundres years before humans even get a sniff of the truth.

Abbie: so even my studying was pointless. Doctor, did I ever do anything meaningful in my life at all.

Doctor: you met me.

Abbie: the arrogance of it all,

Doctor: (smiling)You have to admit it has been fun

Abbie: yes, I suppose.

Doctor: and you could have more.

Abbie: by recording you're little soliloquy? Oh alright then… its not like I have any plans tonight, that is, except to die.

Doctor looks puzzled.

Abbie: I'm not daft you know. The old bladder might have given up but the brain hasn't. You haven't been around for years, old age must have made me useless to you. So why would you be here tonight except that you know it is your very very last chance? And mine. (sighs) So what was this great thing that you still need me to do for you?

Doctor: I still cant tell you…

Abbie: cant or wont. (laughs unamused) The more I see of you doctor the more I realise you are a man who walks hand in hand with death, you deal it out as a punishment and a necessity but you cant speak it. So I ask you as a very old woman on the last night of her life - to be honest with me. This thing I have to do for you I will have to die doing it wont I?

Doctor looks away, and pauses: Yes.

Abbie: so my choices are a long and useless life or a short one full of adventure and purpose?

Doctor: yes

Abbie: (shrugs) And the only chance you have is if I can convince myself to go with you?

Doctor: yes

Abbies shifts herself up in her bed and pats down her hair. Alright then, fire up that camcorder or whatever the hell it is and let's record my soliloquy…… oh and let's leave out the bit about my imminent death shall we?

**Scene Seventeen**

The doctor closes that camera, and smiles at Abbie.

Doctor: that should just about do it.

Abbie: I am glad that I could finally be of help.

Doctor: you'll be more of help if this works (taps the camera)

Abbie: You just make sure you get the time right. You have to catch me unawares, you have to catch me alone. I was so influence by my friends and that Brian.. Get to me before the results my A levels made the choice for me. You know where I will be - where I always was before I couldn't walk anymore. Just get to me before I get to that bloody bench;.

Doctor: Yes, I know

The doctor stands to leave. Abbie suddenly looses her composure and appears panicky.

Abbie: please, can you stay?

Doctor hovers, unsure.

Abbie: Doctor, there is no-one else, and I am terrified and I don't want to die alone. Please stay, if you have the time.

The Doctor sighs and sits down beside the hospital bed, he takes her had in his and smiles affectionately at her.

Doctor: I always had time for you Abbie.

**Scene Eighteen**

The doctor is standing beside Abbie's bed. Abbie is gone, he is staring out of the window, then turns and determinedly walks out of the hospital.

**Scene Nineteen**

The young Abbie is wandering through the park, and looking preoccupied. We follow her alone the path, pass the trees to the park, when suddenly the doctor jumps out from behind a tree, Abbie starts, surprised but then peers at him curiously.

Abbie: You should not have jumped out on me like that, I may have had a heart condition.

Doctor: Nah, not you Abbie, you're as strong as an ox.

Abbie: Do I know you.

Doctor: oh, we're old friends. And I want to show you something.

The doctor reaches in his pocket, instinctively Abbie backs off. Realising what he is doing the Doctor pulls forth the camera and holds it out to her.

Doctor: I'm not a pervert - I just want you to watch this. It's like a film. Just press the button play.

Abbie looks at the device curiously, then finds the right button and presses it.

**Scene Twenty**

This is a video shot of Old Abbie from her deathbed, the voice of the doctor is heard but he can not be seen.

Abbie: Is this thing on?

Doctor: Yes

Abbie: Are you sure?

Doctor: Yes

Abbie: Ok then, ABBIE!

Doctor: you don't need to shout at yourself, your hearing is fine back thenAbbie

Abbie: this is you talking to yourself, as usual. Talking to myself is something I've done for years not having anyone else to talk to……Oh dear, getting off the subject, it's old age. Old Age - I'm 89 now and talking to my 18 year old self. And I know you Abbie - I know what we were like at 18 and I doubt you will listen to a word I say any more than you would listen to him.

But do listen Abbie as I am about to tell you your life story.

You have it all planned, the degree, the doctorate, the brilliant career, the brilliant husband and wonderful children, lovely dog and three rabbits. Life is just one big adventure and you think you are going to have it all.

Well, you wont.

The degree you want will be snatched from you by teenage pregnancy. And even though that seems like a small price to pay for the joy of motherhood, it will be the greatest sorrow you will every face. You're loving husband will leave you for a blonde bimbo (will she understand the word bimbo?) okay. You will be humiliated. And then barely a year later……………Barely a year later your daughter will die. You baby girl will be snatched from you by a reckless driver. You're friends will drift away simply because they don't know what to say and you don't want to talk to them.

And you will try to pick up the pieces, you will go back to university you will finish you degree but there will be no brilliance. You will end up an underpaid and underappreciated lecturer at a provincial university. A dull and deeply unsatisfying life.

And finally when you have lived many many years you will find yourself in a hospital, paralysed by a stroke, peeing into your own pants and dying alone.

You have an empty and pointless life. And if you continue on the path you are on you will only have one regret. That just one time, when you were asked you did not say 'yes'. So I am telling you Abbie if you don't want to end up like me, go with him.

The film finishes and we cut back the young Abbie, who is standing staring at the static on the screen shocked. The doctor gently takes that camera from her hands and looks at her.

Doctor: Abbie? Come with me Abbie

Abbie: (She looks at him, there are tears in her eyes, but she looks determined.)Yes.

The Doctor smiles, grabs her by the hand and they race off together.

**Scene Twenty-One**

The story is finished and the Doctor moves frantically around the Tardis controls, like one who is working to forget.

Donna: so what happened to her?

Doctor:She died.

Donna:how? Why?.

Doctor:she had to

Donna: what do you mean she had to - no one has too, there is always a choice.

Doctor: I never had a choice with Abbie. Abbie never had a choice.

Donna: so what did she do?

Doctor: remember when we saved the world from the Sontarans, or that family from Pompei or the Ood slaves - she did something better. She saved the universe. Without her you would not be here, nor would the billons of different types of life out there. The human race owes it existence to her, the daleks, the slytheen, the cybermen and me. We all owe our life to one little Abbie.

Donna: so you deceived her. You took with the promise of adventure but lead her like a lamb to the slaughter?

Doctor (obviously taking offence): no I told her the truth in the end she chose to deceive herself.

Donna: eighteen years old, so short a life. Could you not have let her have more time?

Doctor: (does not look at Donna, but stares at the picture of Abbie in his hands, the camera focuses on this) she got what we all get - she got a lifetime.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
